After The First I Love You
by leavemewithmyimpossibledreams
Summary: Some time after the first "I love you" is uttered, they are living a normal, happy life.


She woke up the next morning on the couch to find that the flat had been impeccably cleaned as she had slept. Her dress, thrown carelessly aside last night was now cleaned and folded on the coffee table, next to a cup of steaming coffee. She gave a slight chuckle when her bra was nowhere to be found. With some effort, she stood up and stretched, put her dress on sans bra and set off towards the kitchen, coffee in hands, where sounds of cooking and quiet humming could be heard from.

"Ah! Glad to see you're up!" he exclaimed with a grin when he saw her. She glanced at his attire and laughed gaily; she had found her bra.

"Do you like it?" he asked sarcastically, turning about as if to model it.

"I've been looking for that, I'll have you know," she said as she put down her coffee and crossed the kitchen to him, embracing him and sneaking a quick kiss, during which she unhooked her bra from his back and tossed it onto the table behind her. They broke off the kiss and stood forehead to forehead smiling at each other for a moment before he turned and went back to cooking and she proceeded to put her bra on.

"So how did you sleep?" he asked with a smirk on his mouth and a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"Oh, I think you know the answer to that question, love," she replied with equal mischief "not well at all, the couch is less comfy than the bed. I just don't know why I stayed on the couch. Must have been too tired to move, thanks to you," she said and winked.

"You do know I love you, right? With all my hearts?" he asked, though knowing the answer.

"Yes dear, now that you got the first time telling me out of the way, you say it constantly," she said with a smile "and I love you too."

"Quite right too! It's good that you love me, because who else could make your favourite breakfast so well? Oh, roll your eyes, it won't change the fact that I love you," he said with a grin.

"Ooh, favourite breakfast, eh? When did you start that? It takes a good two and a half hours to cook that properly, and its only 6:30 now. When did you get up?" she asked him with intrigue.

"Ah, well that can be best described by one of a few ways: either 'wibbly wobbly timey wimey' or 'I-didn't-sleep-because-I-was-so-incredibly-not-ti red-after-last-night's-...activities, or I rarely sleep anyway, " he explained.

"Right then I'll say the second," she remarked.

"I'm just fine not sleeping again tonight..." he said with just a hint of seductiveness.

"I'll see what I can do about that. I do need sleep occasionally, I'm only human. And I wouldn't mind not sleeping on the couch tonight. If you can fix that then you have yourself a deal, mister." she whispered in his ear, making him smile at the thought.

"Deal. I'll personally see to it that you won't sleep on the couch. But I'm afraid you'll still not sleep as much as you should be. If you keep on sleeping so little, we may have to call a doctor," he said laughingly.

"Oh, don't be clever. We won't need to call a doctor, and you know it." she said, clearly amused at the play on words.

"Ah, well. You have my number if you ever do," he said and sealed his sentence with a wink and smile.

"I'll keep that in mind. Call you if I ever need a doctor. Hmm, I wonder what would happen if I were to do this?" she said and took a knife and drew a line across her hand just light enough to draw a small amount of blood.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" he exclaimed.

She ignored him and went to her mobile phone and dialed a number. A phone rang from its temporary place on the table. He strode across the room with his eyes locked on her the entire time.

"Hello," he said into the phone, although he was quite certain of who it was on the other end.

"Hello, I was told to call this number if I ever need a doctor. I seem to have cut my hand, and I think it needs tending to," she said pointedly without breaking eye contact with him.

"Right then. I have an opening now, why don't you come to the office and I'll have a look," he said, smiling a little now that he was starting to realize what she was up to.

"Of course. I'll be right there. I'll miss some of my job, but I believe this is more important," she whispered into the phone and hung up. He put his phone back on the table and walked across the room to where she was standing, her dress already dangerously far down her shoulders.

"I'm here to see the doctor," she said "I have an appointment. There's a cut on my hand, s-"

He cut off her sentence by kissing her quickly on the corner of her mouth, then whispered "Of course, miss. Right this way." She held out her hand for him to take it and he led her through the flat towards the back where the bedroom was. He opened the door with mock flourish and said "Have a seat miss, and I'll have a look at your hand." She took a seat on the bed while he was in the en-suite for a few moments. He came back into the bedroom with a cloth, gauze, and peroxide and walked to the bed where she was.

"Your hand, love." he requested softly. When she obliged and gave him her hand he cleaned it for her and wrapped it.

"That should do it. All fixed up. Anything else I can help you with?"

"Thanks, and yeah actually. I really don't want to go to work today, do you think you could think something up? Write a doctor's note? Or... something?" she asked with feigned innocence and emphasis on the 'something'.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I don't think I can be much use there," he lied with a slight smile.

"Oh, come on, please? Work is just such a drag, and I don't want to go," she pressed.

"Well, there may be one thing I can do..." he said after appearing to contemplate for a moment. A few seconds after saying this, he kissed her softly for a few seconds and pulled away.

"Does that work for you?" he asked with mock sincerity.

"Well, isn't there anything more you can do?" she asked.

This time he kissed her longer, and more passionately. It was at least ten seconds before he stopped, and when he did she was breathing slightly heavier.

"Better?" he asked.

"Much. Could do better though. Once I knew someone who kissed me for about two minutes straight. That record still stands, if you want to try and beat it."

He didn't seem the least bit fazed by her suggestion. Instead, he welcomed it. He gave her the slightest of smirks before delving into the most passionate kiss thus far. Three minutes later, he pulled away and asked "Did I beat the record?"

"Yeh, think you did. If you want you can try for a personal best though." she suggested lightly. Her heart was pounding but she didn't show it. She lay back on the pillows, as she was getting tired of sitting up. As she was just laying there, with him sitting by her side looking at her, he leaned in and kissed her, the most passionately yet.


End file.
